


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, I dont understand all your diddly darn aus and its odd, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, The flower is jealous, True Pacifist Spoilers, floweypot au, i mean if i continue this frisk will be a sweetheart., lol i used the wrong tags at first???, luckily i figured it out, poor undead prince, probably just a oneshot, will add more if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frisk's bedtime, yet they cannot sleep. Toriel hums them a song.</p><p>Flowey isn't happy, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Eight p.m..

That was Frisk's bedtime. Yet the human was having difficulties sleeping. So mo--Toriel, was humming them a lullaby. Flowey didn't think much of it, just a silly little thing. That is, until, she starting humming a very familiar tune.

That song.

That was HIS song.

Why was she.. Well, of course it was because it was very effective in lulling children to sleep, but that wasn't Frisk's song!

That was Flowey's, and Flowey's alone! Back when he was known as someone else.

Mixed and blurred feelings swirled inside the presumed-dead prince. Jealousy, anger, sadness, all mixed into a strange pit.

And Flowey didn't like it.

No, he didn't like it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! This is probably just a one shot, unless you want more. Idk.


End file.
